


Thirteen Gifts for BurglarFerret- The Ur Family

by akahime4



Series: Gift-Giving [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the Thought That Counts-Thirteen Gifts for Thirteen Dwarves by BurglarFerret. I have to say I’m incredibly impressed with the level of detail the writer puts into their work. The Chapters are not terribly long. In fact they hardly exceed 800 words a chapter. Yet every item  described is detailed and precise. I wouldn’t be surprised if the writer was a woodcarver themselves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Gifts for BurglarFerret- The Ur Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurglarFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurglarFerret/gifts).



> First part in the Its The Thought That Counts-13 Gifts for 13 Dwarves. In this series, Bilbo decides to gift the company with individual presents that are all handmade. I was so impressed with the detail put into the woodwork that I simply had to draw it! Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur’s gifts. The seeds and basket full of envelopes are packets of seeds carefully sorted and labeled. Perfect for the flower munching toymaker! The next is Bofur’s, which is an elegant yet simple horn-wood pipe. The last is for Bombur, a boxful of Hobbit recipes. Some of which have been jealously guarded for generations. So thoughtful!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [archiveofourown.org/works/8175…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/817557/chapters/1547710)  
> 


End file.
